1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling engine restarting of an ISG based vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling engine restarting of a vehicle limiting engine restarting according to an opening state of a hood of the vehicle and sensing an object in front of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an ISG based vehicle can automatically control starting an engine to suit system's requirements regardless of driver's will.
Of course, when the engine is restarted while working by opening a hood for maintenance in front of the vehicle, danger may occur. Therefore, a switch capable of recognizing an opening state of the hood is installed in a corresponding vehicle against the danger occurrence and the opening state of the hood is recognized according to operating the switch to prevent restating of the vehicle.
However, the vehicle restating preventing operation in the prior art can be made only in the state where opening of the hood is recognized by operating the switch on the front of the vehicle. In other words, when the work is performed while not opening the hood on the front of the vehicle or another object is positioned in front of the vehicle, the vehicle automatically controls engine starting irrespective of a front state of the vehicle.
In this case, when the engine is restarted while a human or an object is positioned in front of the vehicle, a dangerous situation may occur. In addition, when the switch on the front of the vehicle is defective, the opening of the hood is not recognized in spite of the opening of the hood, and as a result, the dangerous situation by engine restarting may occur likewise.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.